The present invention relates to a method new and improved of applying codes to preferably flat objects, for example, textile webs, foils, fabrics, strips, window frames, profiled parts or the like. The invention also relates to an arrangement for performing this method.
Such codes can serve, for example, for conducting the marked or coded objects or products during processing thereof to corresponding processing operations or storage locations. Regarding the objects, all those come in question which possess a surface or flat surface portion providing adequate space for applying a code marking, and which are movable past a marking or code forming arrangement. Preferably, mass-produced articles and assembly line articles are marked in such a manner.